User blog:KyleRagsdale/The one I only know as 'Friend.
Where to begin? Well how about I just give you the whole story on how it started first. Shall I? Here we go. About 2:30 A.M. I was in my bedroom as normal, on my laptop surfing the web like most people my age. Only being 15 my mind ran wild in the darkness around my house. I'm the kind of person who is always paranoid something is behind me, or watching me. I always keep my doors locked, and even my bedroom door locked, closets are always shut, and I really don't like mirror, Theres only two mirrors in our house, the bathroom and in my parents room thankfully. Now that you know a little about me I think you need to know about the situation im in right now. And I honestly don't like it. Right now my watch says its about 5:43 A.M. I'm currently writing this on my Phone, Im also tired as all get out and im slowly drifting off to sleep. But I can't. If i make any hint that I am asleep Im dead. Why you might ask? I'll explain. I do tend to get ahead of myself sometimes. Remember when I told you I was on my laptop about 2:30? Well I got bored, shut it off, and decided to go get me a glass of milk before I went to bed. I walk outside my room and into the den, then into the kitchen with the living room right of me. I see what appears to be a deer standing in the window stareing at me from the living room. I look completely at it and its gone. Like an idiot I simply thought it was my imagination, I shake it off and continue to the refridgerator. I get my milk and continue back to my room. checking the window in the Living room. Of course nothing is there. As I get back into my room I'm in shock imediatly. I see the window in my bedroom has been shattered. And the blind's have been ripped to shreds. My bed's covers are ripped in what looks to be like claw marks, and my bed sits sideways against the window. I drop my Milk and the glass shatters. Of course I loose my wits after that, and the adrenalin begins to race. I run back into the kitchen and look to my right again to see my front door open in the living room. The glass door infront of it shattered aswell. I begin looking in all directions trying to find what could have caused this and an intruder. Now this is my first night alone by myself, and being 15 I didn't know what to do rather than call 911, and 911 Rang nearly 20 times before I got an answer. My hands shaking and knees tembling from fear. I hear a very dark voice that states; 'Don't go to sleep, friend.' I throw my phone and race for the drawer in the kitchen and grab a chef knife. It's probably the largest knife we have. And then I see it. Its standing near my Bedroom. Its tall. Maybe 9 foot. It has a Black Robe on, and only one foot was visable, And it was all bone. and bits of flesh left on it. Its hands look about like us humans, But Very Very Pale and extremely long fingers. Its face was the skull of a Bull or cow, with very Large deer antlers, Probably 20+ Points, and Eyes Bulging from the sockets in the skull where the bull's were. They were comepletly white, but I saw death written all over them. Hair was visable, it was pretty long, dark black, and very matted almost like dredlocks in places. It then slowly 'Slides' back into my room, I never saw it move its feet and slams the door. I Look at the living room door and its nailed up with boreds. I then let my mind begin to wonder, How did it break windows? Board up windows and doors. Open doors. and not make enough noise to get my attention? I Didn't need to allow my mind wonder too far. I run to the door and begin tryng to pull the bored off. Its no use, I would've needed a hammer to get all the nails out, and the only hammer around is outside in my fathers building. I look around the house very cautiously for any kind of exit. With none in sight I then know. I had to enter my room. There was no other choice. I walk up and slowly, and open the door. Facing my fears because I know I'm going to die anyways. I walk in, I then feel a stinging pain in my foot, I stepped on the dropped milk glass. I sit on the ground and pull out the shard, and it begins to bleed quite a bit. I shake that off and search the room, and find nothing in sight, even my window where it broke is boreded up now. I begin serching every room thats not boreded up. And I finally check the bathroom, Remember my fears of mirrors? Something urges me to walk up to it and look at myself. Figureing I'd start seeing things I stop and leave. and exiting I see in blood on the wall in the kitchen the words. 'You're bad at Hide N Seek' Written, With hand prints everywhere. The hand prints were long and skinny, I'd say the index fingers measured up to 5 inches. This thing appears to be acting like a child playing games. I walk back into my room to see, in blood on my wall that says. 'Okay You're turn to Hide!' 'Don't Fall asleep!' terrfied again. I decide to open my closet and hide in there. Sitting in the corner still gribbing the knife praying this is all a dream.... I'm Still in my closet now. Scared for my life that this. "Thing." Won't find me. The worst part is. I leaned my head back a minute ago to feel warmth on the back of my head against the wall behind me. I slowly turn my head around and in fresh blood it reads. "I know where you're hiding, friend." Now that was how it started. Twenty minutes after writing that my closet door swings open fast, and he shouts. 'Found you!' Giggle, and walks off. He sounded like he was nearly 9-10 years old. And that was nearly 5 months ago. We're still good friends today. I visit him daily, or he will visit me at night when everyone is sleeping. We normally play Hide N Seek. (I don't like Seeking or Hiding due to the fact how scary he is) He also likes Tug of War, and long walks down the trail by my house. He speaks rarely and its normally really intelligent, or sometimes short sentences. He wont tell me his name, but I can give his attention by saying 'Friend' I mesured him the other day, His total hight is 9' 5" and to the top of his antlers is 12' 7" He enjoyed getting to know how tall he was. I let him mesure me, and of course I was the little one only being 5' 11'' He told me about that time a hunter shot at him once. That he ripped his organs out, and threw him into the river. And the other time about when some guy hit him with his truck. Said he ripped his eyes clean out, and left him there. I asked him if he killed anyone else. He said several, but wouldn't tell me anymore. My passion in life is fishing (Read my bio for a little more on him and me.) He enjoys it. Though doesn't like the smell of fish. He likes to pet them and hold them. If someone lays eyes on him, rather than me, He Vanishes. (And by vanish, I mean run into the woods as fast as possible) His speed is incredible. Almost invisible when he does it. I asked him if there were others like him, He says; "A couple on Halloween, but they're fakes." I also asked if he had any family, he responded with a simple 'No' I have no idea if he is lying or not, But I will not acuse him of anything. He cried once when I told him the story of when my dog died. It was Blood. I put my arm around him and told him, Its okay. She's in a better place. And cheered him up. This is small portions of what has went on in my life with Friend. If you have any questions more feel free to message me, and I will most definatly be able to help you out there. Sorry for any grammer mistakes, I'm not the best at spotting them. Category:Blog posts